


It's About Time You See, Things Ain't Like They Used To Be (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Other, josh dun - Freeform, reader - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 1990</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>Warnings: Cursing, female reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Time You See, Things Ain't Like They Used To Be (JOSH DUN)

The end of your senior year was fast approaching, as was your homemade deadline to lose your virginity.

You hadn’t actually told anyone, of course, except your best friend, Josh Dun.

“I just,” The aforementioned boy sighed, tossing his binder down on the desk next to yours, his body collapsing into the rickety chair, “I don’t think this crusade of yours is a good idea.” You rolled your eyes and pursed your lips, spinning in your seat to face Josh. He looked tired, hair ruffled from his hands being pushed through it.

“Why isn’t it?” You asked, leaning on your fist, elbow on the table, “It’s my body, Joshie. I can do whatever I want with it.” He nodded, bottom lip taken between his teeth.

“What if it follows you to college? You’re going to be alone,” He reminded you, turning his body to look at you, “I’m not going. I quit my job last week. I joined a band, you know this. I’m not going to college when we graduate, I’m going on tour.” You were saddened, of course, but you knew it was what he wanted.

“I can take care of myself,” You grumbled, “Not every girl is a damn damsel in distress.” Your teacher entered the room, the rumbling of the class dying down, but you and Josh kept speaking. “Plus, I want to do this. I want to have sex, Josh, it’s just that nobody finds me attractive enough to fuck me!”

“Oh, please,” He rolled his eyes, gripping his pen and alluding to facing the front of the room, like he was actually paying attention in last period math, “You know that’s not true. There are plenty of people who would have sex with you if you asked. But you shouldn’t feel like you need to! Sex doesn’t make you pretty.” You gawked at him, his jaw cocked forward with rage, eyes never meeting yours. Josh’s grip on his pen was frightening, the tip pushing so hard into the notebook you thought it was going to explode and stain Josh’s face with ink.

“Josh,” You whispered.

“You don’t get it,” He snapped back, head turning to look at you. His eyes were lit up with rage and… Another emotion that you couldn’t place.

“I do get it,”

“No you don’t!” Josh barked, the room going silent as his voice bounced off of the walls, “You don’t get it!” The teacher, a woman with a sharp face and hair pulled tight in a bun, pursed her lips. Josh flushed red when he realized his mistake, stuttering nervously when the teacher pulled him up by his loose fitting, too big, black hoodie.

“Mr. Dun, if you want to interrupt my classroom like this, than you will have to continue your studies in the office. Mr. Barton will be waiting for you,” Her voice was sharp and Josh looked pleadingly back at you as his red binder tumbled from his desk, his backpack also tipping over and spilling it’s contents. You opened your mouth to argue but Josh, still being pushed from the room, shook his head and mouthed at you to stop as he was pushed out the door and it was slammed behind him. The room was so violently still that you could hear every inhale and every exhale, you could hear the whispers from across the room and you could hear Josh’s footsteps as the walked down the hallway.

“Now, back to the formulas,” Your teacher silenced any input you may have had with one sharp look over her glasses. You bit your lip, taking down the notes with a lazy hand. They were messy notes, and you kept glancing over at Josh’s strewn things, the binder looking sad and alone on the floor. Class couldn’t have gone slower as you waited for the bell to ring, moving slow so you didn’t bring the attention to yourself from the teacher and then, after you hiked your own backpack over your shoulders you bent and repacked Josh’s bag, grabbing his binder. A piece of paper slipped out, sliding to the ground and landing next to your feet. When you grabbed it and flipped it over, gasping when you saw yourself mimicked in graphite on the paper.

Josh had drawn you, in vivid detail, on the paper. The strokes were varying, pencil either light on the paper or heavy. But they all came together to create you. When the teacher coughed from her desk, drawing attention to the fact that the class was empty and you were the only one left in the room. You reddened and scurried from the room, pushing the drawing back in Josh’s binder, putting his binder into his bag.

You entered the office just as Josh left the principal’s office, a frown pulled deep onto her face, hands seated deeply in his jeans. You called out his name, holding his bag out and drawing his attention.

“Hey,” He sighed heavily, swinging the bag over one of his shoulders, “Wanna come over so we can talk?” Suddenly you were nervous, shaking with fear. Josh was never really serious, but the tired, drawn out look on his face told you millions of things, yet none at all.

“Yeah,” You tried to bob your head in a positive way, “Yeah. Do you want me to walk you home or do you want me to drop by later?” Josh prodded the inside of his cheek with his tongue, eyes never leaving the floor.

“You can walk with me,” He shrugged, “Unless you wanna go _fuck_ someone,” The snark was a bitter one, and it stung. You felt like you had been punched in the gut and slapped across the face at the same time, but you knew he was upset and that he had probably gotten a detention, so you tried to brush it off. You tried to play it cool, like you didn’t know he was deliberately trying to get under your skin.

“I-I’ll walk with you,” You decided, “If you’ll have me.” Josh turned to leave, pushing his hood up as he walked from you. You followed, blushing as the secretary judges you over his glasses, filing paperwork from the day. You shuffled along behind Josh, staying a few feet behind him as he made his way home. “So, ah, what did you want to talk about?” Josh glanced back at you, face hid behind his hood.

“Wait until we get to my house, please,” Josh turned down his street, his sneakers speeding up on the concrete. Pretty soon he was almost jogging up the street, and you were following him. he turned up his driveway, he reached back and gripped your wrist, tugging you into the garage and then down the steps to his basement. HIs grip was tight, but not harmful. Josh was always sure to keep you safe, even if he had made a disgusting remark about you. “Okay,” Josh all but bellowed, throwing his bag in the corner as he whipped around to face you, “Okay, now we can talk. We need to talk.”

“We do need to talk,” You rushed out, words slurring with your hurry, “Josh, you can’t just make a comment like that and expect me to just forgive you.” He sighed, tossing his head back and groaning.

“Can we talk about this later? Talk about the pushing subject? The one that’s going to drive me crazy?” His mouth turned into a snarl, nose wrinkling.

“You’re not going to get away with saying that about me, but yeah, I can humor you.” You feigned anger, pretending like you weren’t upset, crumbling like your best friend had insulted you in front of the office staff. But you needed to pretend like you were just as pissed as Josh was, for whatever reason.

“Fine,” He barked, “Fine, if you still want to talk about it after I’m done-”

“And I will,”

“-When you want to talk about it after I’m done, I will talk about it.” You nodded and gestured for Josh to continue speaking, “I just don’t see why you base your worth on how many guys look your way. It doesn’t make sense to me. You know you’re a wonderful girl, a beautiful woman, and I can’t see why, in your mind, it matters what they think about you.” Your backpack met his in the corner and you sighed, blowing air out of your lips.

“Josh, you don’t understand,”

“Then help me understand!” He took three quick steps toward you, arms held out as if he wanted to grasp at your shoulders, “I want you to explain to me why it’s so important to you!”

“Because all my life I’ve been told it is!” The scream that broke from your throat cracked in several places, your hands flying to your hair, “From the moment I took my first breath, I’ve been told that I have to be _pretty_ , to be _quiet_ , to be perfect for men so that they’ll like me, that they’ll love me! I’m supposed to lose my virginity, but I’m not supposed to fuck more than three men in my high school career!” Josh was silent, _“I’m just trying to be what society wants me to be. I can’t be pretty unless men find interest in me!”_

“I find interest in you!” Josh’s own voice cracked, his hands slapping against his thighs on the last word. “I find everything about you interesting! I can’t breath when you talk about fucking some other guy, I can’t breath when I think about how after we graduate we’re going to be separated! You don’t get it, but this is cliche as fuck, and I can’t even begin to imagine my life without you!” The silence was ringing in your ears, confusion bubbling in your stomach.

“Holy shit,” You whispered, “Josh, I-I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” He shook his head, wiping his cheek with the palm of his hand.

“Of course you didn’t. You were so caught up in getting laid that you couldn’t even see me, next to you, here for you, falling deeper with you, wondering why you can’t fucking understand that I’m pretty sure you’re the only girl I care about and you’re caught up in something that a twisted society said that isn’t even true, because a woman’s worth isn’t measured by how many guys she has sex with, or how many guys find her attractive!” There was silence but you remembered the drawing, remembered how much Josh looked at you, cared for you.

You remembered that he protected you.

“Josh,” Your voice was soft, “Josh, look at me,” He met your eyes, his own wide with fear of rejection, “Josh, let’s try it out, okay? We can try it out and if it works, we can make it work in a long distance thing, we can be together. But I need to try it out before we put all of that stress on a relationship, okay?” Josh reached out and clasped your hand in his, stepping forward until he was looking down on you.

“You promise that, you know, even if we don’t workout that we can still be best friends?” He whispered, voice barely able to be heard above your breathing, “Because I don’t ever want to see you back to this mindset, back to the thought that a boy’s attention determines your self worth. Even if I can’t be with you,” He sighed, “I want to be next to you, as your friend, and help you remember that it doesn’t matter what men think of you, it matters what you think of you.” You nodded, overwhelmed with how much Josh really cared for you.

“I promise. Things are going to change, Josh, for the better.”

You didn’t lose your virginity before graduation, but who cared? You were happy with Josh, he was happy with you, and that’s all that really mattered.


End file.
